Lone Wolf
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: Motivation. A powerful driving force. With it a person can achieving anything. Watch as Ryo Zoldyck, with a motivation greater than any others set out to make a mark on the world. Fighting warriors of all shapes, sizes and species. Never stopping and always moving forwards. Powerful OC, OCxHarem. Crossovers from other anime mainly, Bleach, Naruto, HunterxHunter and a few others.
1. Reborn

Lone Wolf

Chapter 1: Reborn

Everything was the same. From the rising early morning sun, to the birds chirping in perfect unison. There were only a few people awake in Kouh, but only one had any proper energy about him as he ran down the streets. He was young, about sixteen years old with pale blonde hair, almost white in colour. It went all the way down to the back of his neck and was wild and untamed, with the front bangs covering his sapphire blue eyes that seemed to change colour to amephyts in certain lights. His body was lean and fit, with broad shoulders and well-toned arms. He was currently wearing a black hoodie, with loose fitting jogging pants.

Everything around him seemed obsolete, as if he was just going through the motions. His eyes stared firmly ahead of him, unwavering as if imaging his path was highlighted ahead of him. Nothing distracted him. Slowly he came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

Pulling out his key, he unlocked door and pushed it open allowing light to filter into the dark corridor. Kicking his shoes off he allowed his bare feet to touch the ground before he moved down the corridor, two doors were passed completely. It was the third he stopped at. Opening it up he entered after clicking on the light switch revealing multiple training weights. He didn't speak a word. Just entered and closed the door behind him.

-X- Line Break -X-

It was night in the parks of Kouh. They were beautiful and tranquil. The grass swayed in the light breeze, trees stood firm and tall with the flowers and small fountains added to the beauty of the area. It was quite a popular place for couples to come out for a midnight stroll.

Issei Hyoudou, second year student of Kouh Academy was a boy of average height with brown hair and green eyes. There was nothing special about him, no amazing physical or mental aspects. He was just an average looking guy. However, he had an infamous reputation among women for been one of the Pervert Trio.

So it came as a surprise to him when a beautiful girl came up to him begging to be his girlfriend. A gorgeous and cute girl with a nice body. Of course he accepted and everything had gone perfect.

But like all good things, they must come to an end. Or in his case his girlfriend ended up having to become a gorgeous girl with a leather fetish with wings that could wield spears of pure light. He hated his life sometimes. He had of course wondered why everything had gone to shit, but his train of thought stopped when his girlfriend launched a spear of light straight at him.

It was like everything slowed down as he saw the spear move closer and closer to him. He screamed and raged mentally for his body to move, but it refused to do so. Then he felt something, like a body colliding with his. He watched in morbid fascination as he was moved out the spears trajectory.

Then everything returned to normal as he and his mysterious saver collided on the ground.

"Ara, ara Issei what did you do to piss off this one?" Issei looked at the owner of the voice and gulped as his skin grew paler. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be the only person who was friendly with him but would also prank him relentlessly?

"Ryo-san!"

Ryo Zoldyck was known as many things. Handsome, funny, kind, a prankster, delinquent, lazy, easily-bored. He was well-known to only turn up for three days of the five days of school. But even then he was one of the top students in Kouh academy so the teachers allowed him his time off. It may also be due to the fact they were intimidated by him. To be honest it wasn't surprising. Ryo stood at a height of 6'2 with what girls described as the most delectable body. Not only that but he had a reputation for getting into fights constantly.

"Yo, Issei." The person in question couldn't help but sweat drop at the laid back and bored tone in which Ryo spoke. Honestly, it was like he hadn't been nearly killed by a bird woman wielding light and had a leather fetish. "So mind telling me what the hells going on because there's no way that," he indicated at the bird woman with a wave of his hand, "is normal?"

"I-" whatever he was going to say was stopped as a spear of light imbedded itself deeply in the teens stomach. With a gurgle of blood Issei laid back clutching his stomach.

"Now normally I'd allow you to go human, but you interrupted my playtime with the boy. His growing horror was so fun to watch." The woman rose her left hand and another spear of light took form. "But you ruined that when you saved his life."

"Oh is that so." Ryo looked from Issei's body up to the woman before giving a yawn. "What you gonna do about it?" Quickly he performed a backhand spring narrowly avoiding the spear of light that imbedded the ground on which he once stood.

Landing he quickly leaped to his left and rolled across the ground and began back pedalling. Each step and jump he took, he would narrowly avoid a spear of light, but each time they came closer and closer to striking their target. Coming to a stop, Ryo grimaced as he felt the cut he received from the most recent spear, pulling his hand away he saw his fingers covered by his own blood. It wasn't enough to hinder his movements, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Standing up to his full height he stared at the woman who had also come to a stop with a spear in his hand. Reaching behind his back with his right hand he gripped the handle of a knife he always kept on him ever since he was little. He did not draw it, instead kept it hidden after all there was no need to draw it when. It was obvious his opponent was content to float in the air.

"Mind telling me your name?" Ryo asked calmly while allowing his stance to relax showing how bored he was despite the situation he was in. Contrary to this he was in fact constantly alert, hoping that his opponent would take the bait and attack.

"Why should I tell a human my name, you won't live long enough for it to matter." The woman sneered in distain as she spat the world human.

"Well I doubt you want me to continue calling you bird lady or leather woman. Besides if I'm going to die I'd like to know the name of my killer. Common courtesy and all." He gave a yawn and saw the woman began twitching in outrage at his bored and indifferent tone. He had to suppress his desire to smirk at seeing the results he wanted.

"Very well human." A second spear formed in her free hand. "My name is Raynare, now die." She threw the one in her left hand before following after it.

Leaning his body to the left hand side while not moving from his position he saw the light spear pass the place in which his head once was. The light almost blinding him. Almost. Pulling the knife from its hiding place he swung his right hand upwards with the knife held in a reverse grip and allowed the blade to slip from his fingers. It careened through the air and made a cut upon Raynare's right arm which temporarily halted her attack.

It was perfectly timed with the spears tip been inches from impaling his head. Using her temporary shock at been cut Ryo spun around the spear and entered the inside of her guard. Going with the momentum built up he slammed a spinning left back-fist into the side of her face snapping it to one side. Following this were two quick jabs to her sternum before he slapped both hands into the side of her head simultaneously. The results were more than satisfactory as it showed that despite her inhumane appendages, she had weaknesses similar to that of a human.

Raynare didn't know where anything was. All she felt was pain from her right arm where the human blade cut her, the pain where the human hit her, then she couldn't hear anything, she could only hear her ears ringing loudly.

She tumbled backwards leaving her completely open to Ryo's spinning back kick which collided with her ribcage. The crack that followed allowed anyone nearby to know that at least one or more of her ribs had been broken. Not allowing his rhythm to leave him, Ryo jumped in the air, locking both his legs around her neck and spun releasing her after a 180 degree spin sending her rolling across the ground and slamming into the fountain.

Growing Raynare pushed herself onto her hands and knees, shaking the water out of her air and trying to regain her senses. Growling she snapped her head into the direction she believed the human to be only to see him not there.

Slowly she got to her feet and her eyes began roaming the area to see any sight of it. The sound of a splash made her spin around. It was not quick enough as the same knife that cut her was embedded deeply into her back. With a scream of pain she spun round and stared into the indifferent sapphire eyes of Ryo. Those indifferent eyes grew further and further away as he retreated to get some distance.

He wasn't quick enough and they widened in shock.

Ryo spluttered and spat out a glob of blood before he collapsed to his knees. Water splashed around him due to the impact. Raynare watched in fascination as the human heaved in and out trying to desperately get air into his lungs. But no matter how much air he got in it did nothing as there wasn't enough blood to carry it around the body. Instead the blood poured out around the spear and stained the water red.

She smirked with grim satisfaction at teaching the boy his place before pulling out the blade in her back with a grimace of pain. Raynare looked at it for a few moments before looking at the human on his knees who was slowly beginning to sway backwards and forwards, his eyes becoming more and more dull with each passing second.

"I have to say you did more damage than I expected human." The word human lacked the venom it once had. "You would have made an amusing play toy had you not interrupted my fun with the other human." She dropped the knife into water and took flight leaving only a single feather in her wake.

Ryo stared at the floating feather, his vision slowly becoming blurred and black around the edges. Slowly he fell forwards and the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a flash of red hair passing by him.

-X- Line Break -X-

Rias's day had been a mix of both boring and amusing. She had been sat at the Occult club waiting for the familiar pull of a summoner calling for her. Of course this wouldn't be one of her regular summoners; no, this would be the call of a human she would then turn into her Pawn. She had at first glance dismissed Issei as not high but a simple perverted human upon their first meeting. It wasn't until Koneko, her Rook told her that Issei smelled distinctively like a dragon. The only time a human could smell like a mythical creature was if they came in contact with said mythical creature or if they had a sacred fear that utilised the mythical creatures power and nature.

Instantly her attention switched to the boy as her kind worked up possible solutions into turning him into a devil. It so happened that the Fallen Angel had provided her with the perfect excuse.

So when she had arrived at the park expecting to see the Fallen Angle gloating over Issei as he died at the hands of his 'girlfriend.' Instead she found herself watching as Ryo Zoldyck, a student in her class - that's when he decided to turn up - fighting the Fallen Angel. Well, not exactly fighting, more like a very dangerous game of dodgeball.

For a human he did surprisingly well. Weaving in and out of the spears, moving at great speed to avoid the spears thrown at him, something which should have been impossible even for fully trained athletes. It took her by surprise when she realised that Ryo was subconsciously channeling Magic into his legs making move quicker. Another impossibility which Ryo was doing. Only wizards and witches born into a magical family could utilise Magic, and even then there's only a fifty percent chance of the children surviving past their first birthday due to the potency of Magic.

So to see a boy the same age as her, with no known mythical heritage known to them, fight a Fallen Angel and use Magic subconsciously was surprising to say the least. Even more so was the fact he was even out here with no guardian to make sure his magic is kept in check.

He was a fighter, something which she required to be free of her burden. Issei had proven himself time and time again to be easily distracted at the first sign of skin showed by a woman. However, his Sacred Gear made him a useful asset. Ryo on the other hand was so much more. Looking down at him now she could see that. Even as life was leaving him he fought to live and his wounds were slowly closing. Alas, it was for nothing as too much blood had been lost.

Pulling him out of the fountain she laid him on his back before pulling out her to remaining pawn pieces. These were no ordinary chess pieces. These were mutation pieces. Two of them, and they called out the closer she brought them to Ryo.

Placing them on his bloodied chest, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Instantly her form was covered in a dark red aura.

"I command thee, Ryo Zoldyck to be reborn as a devil of the house Gremory and servant of Rias Gremory." The Pawn pieces glowed brightly and slowly disappeared into Ryo's body. The reaction was not one she suspected. Unlike Issei who had a brief outburst of demonic power. Ryo's demonic energy exploded outwards. Black and blue energy coated his form and flung her backwards. Groaning she sat up and watched as the black and blue energy whipped around him much like her Power of Destruction did for her.

She waited and waited as the amount of energy decreased gradually, until it was non-existent. Even then the feeling of demonic energy still buzzed in the air.

Standing up she walked towards Ryo and placed one hand on his neck feeling for a pulse. When she found one she released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

-X- Line Break -X-

Ryo groaned in pain and discomfort as the sunlight streamed into the room and assaulted his still vulnerable eyes. Sitting up he placed his right hand on the bed to steady himself and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Slowly the room became clearer and clearer. Turning to his left he looked at the cloak on his beside table to see it displaying a time of '10:10.'

It was strange for him really. Sleeping in was a rare thing, he had always been an early riser, it was one of the reasons he trained constantly. Helped to pass the time. The only time he had ever slept in was when he trained to the point of exhaustion. Yet last night he hadn't trained himself to exhaustion, all he did was save Issei…

It all made sense now as the rush of memories from yesterday evening came to him all at once.

Groaning once more he collapsed onto the bed, in doing so it elected a moan of discomfort. His head snapped to the right and took in the image of one arias Gremory. How she slept peacefully beside him. Funny, he didn't remember Rias been in his memory at all last night, then again her hair matched the same colour as the one last night. Did that mean she saved him?

Shaking his head Ryo got up out of bed and made his way downstairs, yesterday's events still plaguing his mind. He did know one thing, and that was how he would get the answers he needed from the girl in his bed upstairs. Whether she liked it or not.

-X- Line Break -X-

Elsewhere, many miles away in a dark expanse of nothingness. A single figure looked up in a random directions. The figure was distinctly female in appearance with pale white hair and amephyts eyes that glowed with power.

"Finally." Her voice was angelic much like a musical symphony. "He has awoken." Her eyes closed and with it a feral smirk took place of her features. "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lone Wolf**

 **Chapter 2**

"So I'm a devil?" The room had been quite for a few moments after she had finished explaining the new situation to Ryo. The slightly blank look on his face as he spoke was, so very amusing to behold. Rias Gremory, a beautiful and busty young woman nodded her head. "And you're a devil, who happens to be the king of the peerage I'm now a part of? Once again she nodded her head. "Okay." Standing up Ryo walked to the kitchen sink, placing his and Rias's plate into the sink.

"It's a lot to take in." She giggled as Ryo began to clean up everything. There was a few more moments of silence.

"You said that the…Fallen Angel?" He said unsurely getting a nod in return. "When I fought her I was subconsciously channelling magic into my limbs to make my body move faster. Is it possible for me to get the opposite effect?"

"You mean to make you hit harder?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it is possible and is one of the more basic magical techniques, however no one does it anymore." Humming in thought, Ryo sat back down and stared at the ceiling. "I'm guessing you are not going to school today?" Giving a wave of his hand as a sign of dismissal, Rias nodded her head and stood up.

Ryo barely paid any mind to anything that was going on around him. Instead focusing on his hand gripping the spoon. The back of it was resting on his middle finger with his index and ring finger resting on the top. Slowly he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, his mind focusing on the feeling of weightlessness he felt when fighting Raynare. Once he had wrapped tightly around the feeling he began to change it. His magic, or at least he thought it was circled around his fingers and he could feel the weight increase. Pushing down with his ring and index finger he opened his eyes to see the spoon had bent a till the tips were touching.

Grinning, Ryo ran up the stairs. His mind alight with the new possibilities open to him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The day had been filled with a sense of childlike wonder as he found new ways to use his magic. The day had been mainly based around finding the limiting to how fast and how strong he could get. One thing that he learned above all else was that the magic he channelled into his fingers. Didn't increase the amount of energy pumped into his cells like Rias had claimed. No, that would only increase his stamina. Instead it affected his bones. Making them lighter and heavier. Despite, magic been magic, there was still a lot of science involved.

Currently his limit was increasing his weight to around one thousand pounds, which was half a ton. On the other hand he could decrease the weight of his bones to allow him to run at speeds of about sixty kilometres per hour.

However there were multiple downsides to each option. If he increased the weight of his bones, he lost a lot of his speeds to the point it was almost impossible for him to move. On the other hand, if he decreased the weight of his bones they become a lot more brittle. Both came with their fair share of ups and downs, but both were equal in terms of versatility.

"Impressive." A figure said while clapping his hands together. Tensing, he channelled magic into his limbs, decreasing their weight just in case there was an attack. Turning around he saw Rias walking towards him and slowly he allowed the weight of his bones to return to their normal weight.

"Thank you." He inclined his head and she did the same.

"To be completely honest, I had not expected you to gain control of your magic this quickly. Normally a new born devil has very poor control of their magic for years. You however, have managed to gain control your magic in mere hours to a degree I can barely sense it at all." Her voice was full of bewilderment and childlike wonder. "Truly amazing."

The two were standing a mere arm's length away from each other now.

"I'm glad I fascinate you so much." There was a small pause. "Though I do have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"What are the limits of magic?"

"There are none, except your imagination. The greater that is, the greater your magic will be."

"So for example, I could say, copy attacks from anime?" Rias smiled and nodded her head. "How can you tell what your elemental affinity is?"

"Well, you won't be able to use proper elemental attacks until you are a high-class devil. But, if you want to know for the future, it's based on your personality." She said. "For fire you would need to be brash and courageous. For water, you need to be laidback. For, earth you need to be stubborn. For wind, you need to be intelligent and disciplined. And last but not least, for lightning you need to be calm and collected. From what I've seen you would have a lightning affinity, with connections to the other elements as well. It's quite rare."

"Thank you." She nodded her head. "So why did you come here?"

"What, I can't come to see how my Pawn is doing?" She asked in mock anger. The blank stare she received in turn made her giggle with amusment. "Okay, okay. I came to see what you had spent your day doing. I had not expected you to have begun training already."

The two conversed for a little while longer before Rias and Naruto went their separate ways.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Three days. That's how long it had been since he was turned into a devil. In that time he had accomplished quite a bit. He had managed to move easily with his bones weighing half a ton and had also managed to recreate multiple techniques from the anime, Naruto. These were tree climbing and water walking. Both of these helped with his magical control and also increased his overall magical reserves just like it did in the animation. One thing that had caught his attention the most was the **Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse).**

Due to magic affecting the bones itself he had found that this type of ability would be within his range of possibilities however, he had only managed to create a small lump underneath his skin. This alone hurt a lot due to him dislocating his bones and then causing new ones to take its place.

Turning off his computer, Ryo stood up from his bed and looked in the mirror. He was topless revealing his Adonis like body. Raising his right hand he channelled his magic into his hand. Slowly his forearm began to form multiple lumps. With a grunt two of them pierced his skin. Blood dribbled down his arm and dropped to the carpet below. However, he did not care for that. No his eyes were in fact focused upon the white lumps sticking out of his skin. Just as slowly as they came they disappeared back into his body.

Groaning with pain he grabbed a towel from his bedside table, one he had put their due to his constant attempts at getting this basic technique to work had failed. Cleaning his arm of any blood he saw that the holes had healed over.

His senses went on alert when he felt a brief rise in magic. Quickly jumping backwards he saw a spear of light.

 _'_ _A spear of light!'_ Instantly his mind went to two possibilities. _'Angels or Fallen Angels? But which one? Only one way to find out.'_ He thought before jumping out the window. His body uncurled itself and he saw a man, with two black wings floating in the air, in either hand was a spear of light.

As he was falling to the ground he positioned his body so that his feet would touch the wall across from him.

Landing in a crouch he looked up to see the Fallen Angel watching his every move.

"So, what'd I do this time?"

"Don't have a clue on what you're on about stray." The man shouted back.

"The last time I fought a Fallen Angel was that woman Raynare. And she only tried to kill me because I interrupted her fun." The Fallen Angel burst out in laughter.

"Yea, that sounds like Raynare." He calmed down from his laughter. "Anyway. I only came to kill you stray Devil because I hate Devil scum like you. Names Dohnaseek, remember it because I will not fail like Raynare." Smirking at the challenge, Ryo stood to his full height.

"Let's test that theory shall we." Both Devil and Fallen Angel smirked at one another before they leapt into action.

Dohnaseek threw both spears, one after the other. Each aimed to at different areas, one to the head and one to the heart. Ryo simply stopped his magic from flowing to his legs and dodge the spears before allowing his magic to go to his feet once more.

Running up the wall he allowed his magic to lighten his bones increasing his speed tenfold. Dohnaseek was not prepared for this and was unable to react before Ryo had leapt into the air and came face to face with him. Keeping his smirk in place he increased his bones to their maximum and punched Dohnaseek in the face.

The Fallen Angel, despite the dramatic drop in speed was unable to react in time as the punch collided with his cheek.

With a roar of pain as the equivalent of ten tones impacted his face. Instantly he was sent careening into the ground, Ryo followed after him. Sliding down the wall he channelled his magic making sure to slow down his landing.

Upon reaching the ground he charged forward and decreased his bones to their usual weight. Charging forwards he was on Dohnaseek just as the Fallen Angel had gotten out of his self-made crater. A quick jab and cross to the Fallen Angel's face put him even more off balance. This gave Ryo the perfect opportunity to perform his next combo.

Quickly he stroke with a roundhouse kick to Dohnaseek's knee, but he did not put it down and instead did a second one to the man's head. Still keeping it in the air he brought it to his chest then lashed out with a sidekick to his chest. Finally he placed it on the ground and performed a spinning sidekick. With a grunt Dohnaseek was sent flying into the wall behind him.

Not allowing his advantage to go he continued to charge forwards, only for him to be smacked aside by a single wing. Rolling with the blow he got to his feet and watched as Dohnaseek revealed himself.

He was badly injured compared to himself.

His right wing was bent at an odd angle indicating it was broken. His top was ruined and bruised badly, his face was the same.

"I admit. For a stray you are powerful. I had not expected you to do this much damage, it makes sense why Raynare was so injured." He rose one arm and around him at least ten spears of light formed. "Let's see you dodge this." He thrust his arm forwards and the spears flew forwards at great speeds.

If he had his bones at their lowest weight he could have dodged them all. However, they were not and judging by the speed in which they were travelling he wouldn't have time to decrease their weight and dodge.

So raising his hands he raised the weight of his bones to increase their durability. The spears flow past him, three embedding themselves into his body, while another five scratched his body. He shook madly as the light magic weakened and poisoned his body. Soon he was unable to support himself and collapsed to his knees.

"Powerful you maybe, but you're still a Devil and share their weaknesses." Dohnaseek taunted as he walked forwards.

 _'_ _Dammit! Raynare was nowhere near as powerful as this guy. Was she holding back or is it just this guy that's powerful?'_ He raged before coughing up blood. _'Luckily I managed to increase the density of my bones or else those spears would have turned me into a kebab instead of a pincushion.'_ He looked up to see Dohnaseek nearly in front of him. His senses could also feel Rias coming towards this location. _'Need to hold out until Rias gets here. Looks like I'll have to place everything onto one gamble.'_

Channelling as much magic as he could into his right arm without completely destroying it he watched as the makings of a dagger began to form. But it soon began to slow down, a sign he knew all too well.

 _'_ _Come on, come on. Not yet!'_ Instantly a sword sprouted from his wrist.

Dohnaseek had not expected this and was temporarily frozen in shock, which was all he needed. Leaping forwards he drove his sword through Dohnaseek's stomach. The man gasped in pain as he pierced his lung. Gurgling with blood he stumbled backwards, his hands gripping the edge of the bone blade.

Taking in a deep breath he slumped to the ground, his right forearm completely boneless.

"H-how?" Dohnaseek spat out blood onto the floor. "A mere stray! A mere stray did this to me!" Once again he spat out blood, but his rage was heard. With a sickening squelch he pulled the bone blade from his stomach and chucked it to the floor. "I'll…I'll…I'LL KILLL YOU!" He roared and leapt forwards a spear of light forming in his right hand. However, before he could get close enough to strike Ryo a wave of red and black energy appeared between the two beaten figures.

"I will only ask you once, Fallen Angel." Rias's voice was calm. "Leave my Pawn alone or I will kill you." Dohnaseek looked from the unconscious form of Ryo to the proud and elegant Rias, whose form was surrounded by an aura of black and red energy.

Sneering he flew away as fast as he could with a single wing.

Rias watched him go before rushing to Ryo's side. Quickly she destroyed the spears, overpowering their light magic with her **Horobi no Chikara (Power of Destruction).** Picking him up she channelled magic into the ground and instantly a teleportation circle appeared beneath her feet.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Two weeks had passed since his battle with Dohnaseek. Ever since then he had thrown himself into training completely, his school work forgotten. Thankfully Rias had given him the work he had missed out on due to them sharing the same classes.

After waking up the following morning, his injuries healed and found out from Rias that Dohnaseek, nor had Raynare taken him seriously. Only towards the end of the fight did they take him slightly bit serious and had been completely outclassed. The one thing that irked him the most was the fact that they had never fought him with more than a half of their full power.

He vowed that the next time he fought either of them, he would not only force them to fight him at their full power but he would also destroy them. Humiliate them.

So for an entire week he had discovered new things about magic. Recreating multiple techniques used by the **Shikotsumyaku** user, Kimimaro Kaguya. These included **Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)** and was well on his way to recreating the **Sawarbi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern).** He had also managed to manipulate the bone structure of his body to create sharp blades anywhere he wished.

He had also created **Ikkotsu (Single Bone)** and **Sōkotsu (Double Bone).** Both had been difficult to recreate, the countless broken hands he had suffered as a result were testament to this.

It involved channelling as much magic as one could into his punching hand without it overloading and then releasing it upon the exact moment of impact. It had been difficult as he would constantly wait to late and would break his hand while destroying the tree at the same time. However, when he did it too early it created a powerful blast of magic that would knock everything backwards. He liked to call this technique **Jishin Ha (Seismic Wave).**

If he managed to do it at the correct time, something he had managed to get down after three days of constant practise. It completely destroyed the tree he hit, if he did it with two fists it would destroy multiple trees behind it.

These techniques were not the only thing he had been experimenting with, oh no. He had begun learning the **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)** and was also trying to find a way to gain his elemental affinity. According Rias, once you became a High-class Devil you were given a test. She had not told him the test as it is an act of treason to share its secrets

Learning new magical techniques were not the only one thing he did with in the week. He had begun to train his physical body. Increasing the normal weight of his bones and learning new fighting styles. Both in hand to hand combat, but also with the blade.

Releasing a breath, Ryo raised a towel to his head and dabbed his forehead getting rid of any sweat. His body which was lean and fit was covered by only a loose fitting tank top and skinny jogging pants. A brief bout of magic alerted him to someone coming near him. Tensing his body he waited for any sign of an incoming attack.

"I see you've been training hard, Ryo-kun." Rias spoke up.

Relaxing his body, Ryo turned around to see Rias and her trusty queen, Akeno Himejima walking towards him. He had remembered his first meeting with the Priestess of Thunder and Light.

The young woman had teased him endlessly, but to no avail as nothing she tried made him give any outward reaction. No blush, no nothing. Ever since then she had made it her mission to get him to blush. But she had still not gained anything.

"So what is it you need?"

"Issei-san has gone to the church to save his friend, Asia. Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan have gone to assist him." Ryo snorted. What kind of Devil is stupid enough to go to a church? Apparently Issei.

"So why exactly are you here and not helping Issei?"

"While Issei-san, Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan are infiltrating the church and dealing with Raynare. It is our job to deal with the remaining three Fallen Angels." Akeno answered.

 _'_ _Dohnaseek, looks like I get to fight you sooner than I thought.'_ He smirked and moved towards Rias and Akeno. Rias tapped her left foot on the ground and a teleportation circle appeared beneath them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Appearing in the forest surrounding the church. Ryo looked around, allowing his senses to expand outwards. Immediately he looked onto three Fallen Angel signals in the trees above them. He looked to rise and gave an incline of his upwards. Rias nodded her head and crossed her arms underneath her ample chest.

"You can come out now, Fallen Angels." She said confidently.

The three of them heard the sound of a soft melodic giggle and a deep throaty chuckle. From the trees, three Fallen Angels revealed themselves. One was a mature woman wearing a revealing business suit, the other was like a young child wearing a gothic Lolita suit and then finally there was Dohnaseek himself.

"Seems you survived our last fight Devil scum." Dohnaseek spat.

"Seems like you didn't come out of our fight without a few scars." That was true, his right wing didn't look like it had fully healed. With it bent upwards and his faces had a few scars upon them.

Ryo smirked at the snarl that came onto Dohnaseek's face. It became even more prominent with the sound of the young blonde girl giggling.

"So he was the one who injured you so much." The mocking tone behind the buxom beauties voice caused Dohnaseek to grow even angrier and so he decided to save face by discrediting their missing ally.

"He was also the one who injured Raynare when he was but a human." Dohnaseek said. It worked for a few moments.

"This is lovely and all, but you see." Rias interrupted. "Our friends are in that church and it's our job to remove any birds waiting outside." The three Fallen Angels growled in anger and Rias, Akeno and Ryo smirked at them. "Don't even bother trying to warn your friends in the church. You can't leave this area unless I wish it." Ryo proved her point even further by throwing a rock to his left, a beam of red lightning or something similar reduced it to nothing but dust.

"A shielding ward!" The business looking Fallen Angel exclaimed.

"Oh yes." Ryo said. Walking forwards he stared confidently at Dohnaseek. "So Dohnaseek. Fancy a rematch." From both hands to swords made entirely of bone grew outwards, with a quick tug the bones snapped off.

Dohnaseek smirked and lowered himself to the ground. A spear of light of formed in his left hand and he pointed it at Ryo.

"Shall we?" Ryo asked.

"We shall." Both fighters shot forwards, however to those watching it was clear who was faster. Dohnaseek noticed Ryo's greater speed and quickly swung his spear round, Ryo in turn slipped underneath the strike and swung both his blades upwards. The two blades met their target and made two deep gashes in his body.

Grunting he spun with the strike. His spear still outstretched intent on taking a strike at Ryo. Said person hastily raised up his right sword and blocked the strike. However, the power behind Dohnaseek's strike was greater and he was disarmed.

Both occupants jumped away from one another and stared. Feeling movement behind him, he quickly spun round and swiped at the young blonde girl. The Fallen Angel in question only just managed to avoid the strike, but still lost both her pigtails in the process. With a scream of rage she lashed out with a kick that Ryo rolled underneath. This had the added effect of dodging three spears thrown by Dohnaseek.

Akeno stepped forwards intent on aiding Ryo, however she was held back by Rias. Looking at her king in question she saw her shake her head. Knowing that Rias wished to see what Ryo was capable of she stepped back.

Getting to his feet he quickly blocked a roundhouse kick from the blonde, before kicking her in the stomach. He then quickly elbowed Dohnaseek in the stomach before swinging his blade downwards leaving a deep cut from Dohnaseek's shoulder to his hip. Bringing his blade above his head he swung it downwards once more and allowed the blade to slip from his grasp.

It careened through the air and embedded itself deeply into Dohnaseek's stomach. It went even further to pin the male Fallen Angel to the tree behind him.

With his hands free he channelled his magic into his right hand and swung his fist into the blonde girl. As soon as his fist struck her he released his magic with a whisper of, **"Ikkotsu."** It was barely a whisper, but everyone heard it clearly as the forest went silent. There was a quick scream from the Fallen Angel before – to the shock of everyone present – her head came clean off. Smirking at the carnage he had caused he stared at Dohnaseek.

"I have to tell you, your arrogance is the main reason you lost. If you had fought me with everything you had on our first battle I would have barely stood a chance. But you let me live by not finishing me sooner. It was you who provided me with motivation that made me grow so much stronger in these past few weeks." He walked forwards and placed his right hand directly above Dohnaseek's heart. "It's because of your arrogance that today is the day you die." A bone sprouted from his hand and pierced his heart.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review so I know what you think. It doesn't matter whether it is good or bad, I need to know what I need to do to make this story better. Anyway thanks again for reading.**


End file.
